Mariah is in love
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: -Finished- this is the conclusion of Mariah that everyone been requesting for hope you all like it
1. The night

That night!  
  
by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
I don't own beyblade I just drool over Ray and Kai hehehehe ^^  
  
(The conclusion of "Mariah")  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
The day was sunny and very warm it was summer time for the bladebreakers. It's been 5 months now from the   
  
little incident with those two guys and Ray and Mariah. Ray was on the beach with the others wearing his blue and white   
  
stripe trunks. Mariah was wearing a pink swim suit that matched her pink hair, Mariah also had to wear an extra large   
  
swimsuit cause she was showing. Tyson and Kai wore matching red trunks and were too busy flirting in the sand.   
  
Max wore green trunks and Cheif wore black trunks. They were enjoying the nice breezy warm air from the beach.   
  
Max was playing in the sand building sand castles. Cheif was talking to Dizzy on his computer. It was a wonderful day   
  
outside.  
  
Mariah walked to the edge of the water she stood there as the waves hit her she shivered. "Brr!!" Mariah said.   
  
All sudden Ray came up swooped her in his arms ran a little bit in the ocean up to his knees and Mariah was screaming   
  
telling him to put her down. "Okay!" Ray said. Ray put Mariah down into the water she screamed as she hit the icy cold water.  
  
When she got up from the water she was really cold. "RAY!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah yelled. Ray chuckled and ran to her and tackled   
  
her not that hard under the water they went. Ray swam away and Mariah grab his trunks and off went the trunks. Ray's   
  
eyes widen. Mariah started to run with his trunks in his hands. "Come and get them," Mariah yelled. Ray grabbed Mariah   
  
before she got any farther and got his trunks back and he quickly put them on than he took Mariah in his arms   
  
and swung her around they kissed passionate.   
  
They got some food to eat later on in the day. Tyson pigged out "Your gonna become a fat pig Tyson," Kai said.  
  
"Oh shut up Kai your such a jerk!" Tyson said. Kai chuckled. "Don't come running to me when you have a stomach ache"   
  
Kai said. Tyson crossed his arms and huffed "Fine!" Tyson snorted. Kai watched Tyson pig out. Kai shook his head at   
  
Tyson's eleventh meal. "Gee pig," Kai said. Tyson was affend by that he got up and left. "Tyson!" Kai said. Kai took off for  
  
Tyson. While back at the resturant Mariah and Ray share a shake. "This was a great day Ray!" Mariah said. "It was even   
  
better when you where around Mariah," Ray said. Mariah's eyes sparkled. "Oh Ray!!" Mariah said. As they kissed again.   
  
~*~*~*~That Night~*~*~*~  
  
They had a camp fire at Tyson's grandpa's house. Which that's where the bladebreakers stayed now, cause it was  
  
real easy to keep track of everyone. Mariah snuggled against Ray's musclar body, as Tyson snuggled against Kai. The stars  
  
were shining brightly that night, Ray put his arms around Mariah to keep her warm. When it was time to go to bed they had  
  
Mariah stay over, cause it was too late for her to walk home alone. So she stayed the night she slept in a different room.   
  
From the boys.   
  
Ray came in her room at the middle of the night to Mariah's little room he woke up Mariah. "Hey Mariah are you   
  
awake?" Ray asked. Mariah opened her eyes slowly. "I am now," Mariah said tiredly. Ray choked a bit he was nervous he   
  
had something in his hands for her. He was so waiting for the time he thought now would be a good time. "What is it Ray?"  
  
Mariah asked. Ray took a deep breath pulled out a ruby velvet box and gave it to Mariah. Mariah blinked she opened it there  
  
inside was a diamond ring with a ruby in the middle of it. "Mariah will you marry me?" Ray asked. Mariah was stunned  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Will Mariah say yes? Or will it be no? find out next time  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 


	2. The answer to the question

The question  
  
by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
  
Mariah didn't hesistate "Yes Ray Yes I'll marry you!" Mariah said. Ray's eyes widen and he jumped for joy. Ray hugged   
  
Mariah carefully not to hit her stomach. Ray was gonna be a father and be married to the girl he loved so dearly. Ray went  
  
to bed for the night after talking to Mariah till 4 in the morning. When Ray went to bed he couldn't fall asleep right away. He  
  
was to excited. Finally he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*The Next Day~*~*~*  
  
Everyone wakes up. Ray and Mariah tell everyone the good news. "Congradulations you two!" Max said. "Yeah totally   
  
awesome," Tyson said. They had breakfast and watched Tyson keep eating and eating. "Your getting chubby," Kai said.   
  
"Shut up KAI!" Tyson yelled. Everyone laughed at Tyson. Mariah was having morning sickness she had three more months  
  
to go. She couldn't wait till she had her baby.  
  
Ray and Mariah walked through town and bought baby diapears and everything to get ready for the baby. They didn't know  
  
if it was a girl or boy so they waited for the clothes. Mariah clinged to Ray's arms. They were two happy couple when all of   
  
the sudden nine boys surrounded Ray and Mariah. "Well Well if it isn't fattie and her boy toy," Larry said. Mariah was too   
  
senstive at that and was ready to cry. "Hey you jerks leave her alone!" Ray said. "I'll beyblade for you chick" Timmy said.   
  
Ray got pissed off badly. "Leave us alone we didn't do anything to you guys" Ray snarled. The nine boys got their beyblades  
  
out. "You heard him leave them alone" Kai said. The nine boys looked at Kai. Tyson, Max, Lee, Oliver and Lee stood there   
  
with Kai. "You can't stop us," Larry said. Billy grabbed Mariah from behind Ray. "Ah RAY!" Mariah yelled. "Mariah!" Ray said.  
  
The bladebreakers, Lee, and Oliver let their beyblades rip and they fought the eight gang members as Billy watched and  
  
held Mariah tighty hurting her. "Ow!" Mariah said.   
  
The bladebreakers won the match and the gang retreated after shoving Mariah towards the ground. Ray caught her   
  
just in time. "You okay Mariah?" Ray asked. Mariah looked sick and about to pass out. "No I'm - -," Mariah said. She passes  
  
out. Ray picked her up and carried her to the hospital where they took care of her. Ray stayed by her side the whole night.  
  
He held her hand. He wouldn't leave her side. He would refuse to move when nurse's and doctor's told him go home and   
  
get some food and rest. The bladebreakers and White Tigers tried also but failed. Ray was so worried about Mariah. They   
  
said she would be okay and the baby also.   
  
~~~~~~Two days!~~~~~~  
  
Mariah got to go home today. She was happy to leave the hospital she was almost doing a victory dance. Ray walked her  
  
home. She kissed Ray. "I love you Ray," Mariah said. Ray kissed back. "I love you too Mariah," Ray said. Ray went home to  
  
rest and eat. When he was well rested and full. He practiced beyblading he practiced for a good 5 hours. Than he went to   
  
bed as he saw Tyson and Kai kissing deeply. Ray sighed and fell asleep. It started raining in the middle of the night Tyson   
  
and Kai was snuggled up close to each other sleeping.   
  
~~~~~~Total of 8 months now~~~~~~  
  
It was Mariah's due date it was now November fall season. Everyone waited patiently for Mariah to tell them when her  
  
water broke. 3 hours later. "It's time!" Mariah said. They rushed her to the hospital Ray was in the delivery room with Mariah.  
  
After awhile Mariah delivered a baby girl. Mariah was covered in sweat and was panting deeply. "Congradualtions it's a   
  
baby girl," The doctor said. As they cleaned the baby up and than laid the baby on Mariah's bare stomach. Mariah smiled at  
  
Ray as he smiled back. "Her name will be Madison," Mariah said. "The perfect name for the perfect baby of my fiancee,"   
  
Ray said. They kissed. Mariah got to go home the next day. But Madison had to stay for one more night   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww Mariah finally brought a baby to the world what's gonna happen next? 


	3. Wedding Night

The Baby  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Mariah: Come on YKS let me get my baby home today  
  
YKS: Chill Mariah you will just hold your horses.  
  
Mariah: Okay  
  
I do not own beyblade (but Madison is my character)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah was so happy when she got home. She stayed the night with the bladebreakers and slept in Ray's bed.   
  
She couldn't wait for the next day to bring her new born baby home. Mariah could barely sleep neither could Ray.  
  
Ray snuggled against Mariah & they talked about the baby. The clouds came in and it started to rain that night.   
  
Ray held Mariah close to him and they both fell asleep finally in each others loving arms.   
  
~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~  
  
The bladebreakers all went to the hospital. Mariah got to take her baby girl home. They gave Mariah some clothes for   
  
the baby and a stroller for her. She thanked them. "Thank you so much," Mariah said. They walked home with the baby.  
  
The rain had stopped that morning. "Awe Madison looks so cute in that dress Ray," Mariah said. "Just like her mother,"  
  
Ray said. Mariah giggled and kissed Ray. "I love you Ray," Mariah said. Soon enough trouble was on it's way. But Ray and  
  
Mariah didn't seem to notice with the new baby around. That Night everyone left to go to eat Mariah and Ray stayed   
  
behind with their baby Madison. Ray went to go watch TV. Mariah went to check on baby Madison she went down the   
  
dark hallway. She heard strange footsteps she knew it couldn't be Ray cause he was too busy watching TV. She went to   
  
the bedroom where Madison laid. She smiled with relief that the footsteps stopped but than very worried.   
  
She turned around to go back when suddenly a man figure stood in front of her. She screamed for help. Ray heard her   
  
scream and ran as fast as he could. She laid on the ground out cold when Ray got there. Ray rushed to her side when he   
  
also noticed the baby was gone. "No!" Ray said. He scooped Mariah into his arms and shook her gently. "Wake up please   
  
wake up Mariah," Ray said. She finally woke up. "Where's Madison!" Mariah said. "She's been kidnapped but don't you   
  
worry she will be saved I put my life on it," Ray said. Mariah eyes watered she started to cry. Tyson, Kai, Max, and Cheif   
  
got home and they heard Mariah's crying from the front door. They ran to see what's up. Ray was rocking Mariah in his   
  
arms. "What happened?" Kai asked. "Madison has been kidnapped, Chief stay here with Mariah, Tyson, Kai, Max will you   
  
come with me to save my daughter?" Ray asked. They nodded. Chief stayed and tried to comfort Mariah as much as he   
  
could. The gang ran through the streets and alley's too find. Madison. "Wait do you hear something?" Max asked. A small   
  
baby's cry could be heard. "MADISON!" Ray said. They ran to the sound of Madison finally they found her and the guy that  
  
took her away from Mariah.   
  
"HEY! Give her back," Ray yelled. The guy showed his beyblade. "Here's the deal if you win I give you your daughter back,  
  
but if you lose I get to take your sweet little Mariah," He said. "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ray shouted. "Guess you are   
  
chicken," He said. "FINE!" Ray said. The guy still held the baby. "3 2 1 let it rip!" Max said. They battle blade. After an   
  
hour of Beyblading. Ray won best 2 out of 3 and got Madison back. They ran home to find the house was a total disater  
  
"CHIEF! MARIAH!" They yelled. They looked in each room they heard banging on a door in the closet. Tyson opened the   
  
door and Chief fell out all tied up and thick duck tape on his lips. Kai ripped the tape off really fast and Chief screamed   
  
for a good three minutes. "Where is Mariah!" Ray said. "They took her," Chief said. "WHO TOOK HER!?" Ray asked. Chief  
  
looked up at Ray. "4 boys that were really strong they looked like this... Dizzy show them the picture," Chief said. Dizzy   
  
took a snapshot of the boys. Ray got really mad. He ran off giving Madison to Kai to take care off. Ray ran quickly to   
  
find his love Mariah. When he did she was laying on the ground bleeding badly she was stabbed and bruised. "Mariah!!!"  
  
Ray yelled. He grabbed Mariah. The 4 boys came back ready to pick a fight with Ray. Lee and the other white tigers   
  
came. "Hey! you leave them two alone your fight is with us now" Lee said. Ray looked at Lee. "Take Mariah and get going   
  
she needs medical help now," Lee said. Ray nodded he left running to the hospital. They bandaged Mariah up and than   
  
she was sent home. She kissed Ray deeply and passionate.   
  
~*~*~*~Few Months Later~*~*~*~  
  
This is the day. It's a beauitful sunny day. Mariah looks beautiful in her white wedding dress and Ray looks handsome in   
  
his Black Tux. "Do you Mariah take Ray to be your husband to have and to hold to cherish forever more?" Preacher asked.   
  
"I do," Mariah said. "& you Ray do you take Mariah to be your wife to have and to hold to cherish forever more?" He asked.  
  
"I do," Ray said. "I pronunce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," He said. Ray grinned he tipped Mariah over   
  
and planted a big one on her lips. That was it they lived happily ever after  
  
THE END! 


End file.
